Secret Love
by Lillian Kayl
Summary: Rin and FLuffy have a secret what happens when it comes out?
1. Chapter 1

A secret love

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a Jaken and Fluffy-butt Plushie

Jaken watched as Rin washed her face carefully in the pond. The small imp had enough of waiting she had been here for an hour. "Silly little girl!" he cried out. Rin looked up her long black hair moving slightly. The girl had grown up, she was now a young woman her eyes showing much wisdom and compassion. "Yes Jaken-sama?" The young woman asked in a giggle.

"You've been here for an hour!" he yelled, waving his arms back and forth. Rin stood up and walked past Jaken smiling. Rin had changed a lot in the past thirteen years. She was now a woman of eighteen and her legs were long and slender. She was rather small about 5'2 and she now wore her hair down. Jaken still had only viewed her as a child, getting in his master's way.

"Rin are you done?" Sessshoumaru asked from afar. Rin ran up to him and entered his caring embrace.

"Yes Sessshoumaru I am done. Jaken was complaining again." Rin said in a childlike voice. Sessshoumaru look down at the young woman he held in his arms. God he loved her. She was so sweet and would make a perfect mate one day. She was so much like a mother already she would take care of stray little animals. "Jaken?" he said in his booming voice.

"Yes my lord?"

"Were you bugging Rin while she was cleaning herself for her own personal reasons?"

"I simply think that she was taking too long and I was rather annoyed because we have a big day and after all you are meeting your brother aren't you?" the small imp tried to explain knowing very well his master would side with Rin. Rin smiled and spoke up.

"Lord Sessshoumaru I only wanted to look nice for your brother." she told him innocently.

Sessshoumaru smiled "of course Sweetie." he said softly to her. "Jaken you will walk on ahead. I would like to talk to Rin alone." Jaken hurried along hoping his master would tell Rin she was a bother and leave her behind she was so childish! Rin sat underneath a tree and Sessshoumaru joined her. "We have to tell him don't we?" she asked.

"Yes Rin we do. How are you feeling?" Sessshoumaru asked her, his hand rubbing her stomach.

"Oh I am fine only a little tired. I love you Fluffy." Rin spoke softly.

"Fluffy?"

"Yes I 'm calling you fluffy from now on."

Sessshoumaru laughed, "Very well then" Rin smiled and kissed Fluffy gently on the lips. "I love you too Rin." The two stood up and walked on, after all they did have a big day.

88888888888888888888888

do you want me to continue? I f u do could please R&R and tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Rumors

Jaken couldn't believe it, his lord and the human had just kissed. It had to be an illusion! It just had to be, she was a worthless human, right? Rin ran up and twirled around, allowing the sun to shine on her face. Jaken smirked evilly, no one would take his lord away, including this human brat. "Rin." Jaken called out to her. Rin ran up to Jaken and smiled.

"Yes Jaken?" Rin smiled at him her eyes bright.

"Do you know what Lord Sessshoumaru does tonight?"

"No. What?"

"He kills you!" Jaken chuckled. Rin had gasped and ran toward Fluffy in tears. Fluffy noticed the look of fear in her eyes. His arms were wrapped around her tiny waist, the 21 year old woman clung to him. She was innocent for her age and childlike in a way.

"What is it Rin?" he asked her, his eyes showing compassion.

"Jaken says that Fluffy will kill Rin tonight!" Rin cried out at once.

"I WOULD never do that to you." Rin snuggled into his chest and smiled. "I could never kill my mate." Rin smiled, she should know better. She didn't want to leave his arms for a second she felt safe there. Sessshoumaru released her after a few minutes, telling her that they had to move on.

111111111111111111111111

Inuyasha and Miroku talked while Kagome and Sango were cooking lunch. "So your brother still has the human girl with him?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha, looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Yes."

"He hates humans, right?"

"Yes he does."

"Curious."

"Well maybe he'll eat her!" Inuyasha laughed. Kagome glared at him, "Inuyasha, Sit boy!" Inuyasha tried to glare at his love, "damn you!"

"Oops."

"What's this oops?"

"Your brother loves the girl!"

"Ha that's silly why should he love a human?"

"SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!" Inuyasha slowly fell further into the ground. Miroku mumbled something about being nicer and maybe she's good looking , so Sango hit him upside the head.

"You're one to talk!" Miroku started to laugh a little. Kagome looked out to the field. "I hope Sessshoumaru gets here soon." she whispered.

4444444444444444444444444444444

"Jaken where did you hear this?" Sessshoumaru asked Jaken, his eyes on Rin.

"The villagers and demons milord."

"Rumors." Sessshoumaru gritted through his teeth.

"Yes milord, and soon they will all go away."

"The pain won't."

"Humans feel nothing." Jaken snickered. Sessshoumaru glared at the small imp. His hand around his neck. 'No, Rin.' he thought, 'she wouldn't want it.'

"Rin feels everything! Don't insult my mate!" Jaken gasped, looking at his master, no, he couldn't she was a...a... Human! Rin ran back to the two men, her hand held a strange jewel. Jaken looked at it and laughed at her foolishness. "Stupid girl, that's not what we're looking for!" Sessshoumaru examined the jewel and smiled, at her innocence.

"Thank you Rin."

444444444444444444444444444

what could the jewel mean? hmmm we shall see


	3. Chapter 3

We Meet Again 

Disclaimer: I still only have my plushies and nothing else!

Inuyasha waited impatiently for his brother to come. Waiting was not his thing, he knew that this day would come. Kagome told him so, that Sesshouaru and he would have to make up and forget the past. 'HA!' The Hanyou thought to himself laughing loudly. 'Never will I ever forgive that creep!' Inuyahsa looked over to Kagome, his mate, and the mother of his son, Kuja. Kuja was an exact replica of his father, only he had his mother's fair skin and brown eyes. Inuyasha loved his son dearly and saw only hope in the boy's eyes as he watched his father day after day.

Kuja silently walked out to his father tackling him to the ground. "Gotcha Daddy!" Kuja squealed with delight. Inuyasha hugged his son tightly, "Yes son you got me. "

"Whom are you waiting for Daddy?'

'Your Uncle. Now please go eat the lunch your mother made for you."

"Yes Daddy." Inuyasha watched as Kuja ran into Kagome's arms smiling the whole time. He seemed content with being a quarter demon. His family loved him and he was not mocked as his father was. He had no worry for he was unaware of what the world had done to his dad.

Inuyasha turned his thoughts to Sessshoumaru and how much he despised him. He cares only for himself the fool! He is a heartless gutter snake and I hate him! These were the thoughts and words coursing through his mind. Wrapped up in his thoughts Inuyahsa had not heard Kagome sit next to him. It was only hen she laid her head n his shoulder that he sensed her presence.

"Kagome." He whispered. His voice was low and soft.

'Sweetheart. I brought you some ramen." Kagome handed him the small cup and let out a giggle as he snatched him from her and ate it quickly. Then looking over at his wife he smiled. "Thank you Kagome."

"Your welcome Sweetie." Kagome kissed his cheek gently, and ran her fingers through his silver hair. "I love you, so much." The she stood up and began to walk away.

"I love you too Kagome." Inuyasha watched as his wife turned and flashed him a smile before running back to their child. "I can smell you Sessshoumaru!" he called out. "Show yourself!

55555555555555555

Rin smiled she had pleased the man she loved so dearly. Jaken stood in shock, his mouth wide open and his eyes bugged out. Rin smiled and ran ahead of her lord and mate to the camp of Inuyasha. "Fluffy! I see him!" Rin called out to the demon lord. Inuyasha had thought Rin was a small demon, his eyes were tired and he needed some sleep. "Damn demon" he whispered.

Taking out his sword, (sorry guys I can't spell the name and it's one in the morning. Deal with it for now!) Lunging at Rin he accidentally cut part of her shoulder. Rin cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Sessshoumaru was not happy, and for some reason neither was Jaken.

"Bastard!" Sessshoumaru cried out holding Rin carefully. Kagome looked over to the scene and rushed over with her first aid kit. "I'm so sorry." Kagome whispered. Sessshoumaru nodded as he laid Rin down on the grass. He was gentle with doing the task as he didn't want to hurt his Rin anymore than his brother already had.

Kagome tried to examine the wound, if only the demon lord wasn't hovering over the young woman. Kagome turned to face him, "excuse me, but I need to see how deep her wound is so I may clean it and dress it." Sessshoumaru looked down at Kagome, and he trusted her.

"Be careful." His eyes showed no emotion at all.

"I will be." Kagome paused "Inuyasha, get your brother some ramen!" she called out to her husband.

"It's mine! I'm not sharing!" was the reply

"You hurt Rin, his human girl, so I suggest you give him some!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Sit boy!"

"Ow! I still don't wanna!"

"Sit boy sit boy sit boy sit boy sit boy sit boy!"

"Ow. Ow, Ow! Fine I give in! He can have some." Sessshoumaru didn't respond his eyes were locked on Rin. "I don't want any." He spoke softly. "Just leave me and my Rin alone." Kagome nodded as she finished dressing the wound, "If you need me, I'll be over there." Kagome pointed to the small barn and stood up, running to help her husband out of the dirt.

Sessshoumaru gazed down at Rin, his arms were strong as he held her tiny body. "I love you Rin." He whispered. Rin's body shifted slightly and slowly she opened her eyes. "Fluffy, what does that jewel mean?" A small chuckle came from Sessshoumaru as his love looked up at him.

"It was my mother's. When she died this jewel flew into the air and disappeared. It was said to its wearer powers of extreme wonder." Sessshoumaru took the jewel and placed it on a strand of his hairand placed it on Rin's neck. "You look like an angel"

"I'm your angel Fluffy no one else can have me."

"That's right." Sessshoumaru kissed Rin's hand and curled up next to her, his arm wrapping around her waist. "Fluffy?" Rin spoke softly "Will you always stay with me? Till I die?"

"Yes. Now Rin, I am very tired let me sleep."

"Of course Fluffy."

000000000000000000000000000000

awwwww. what didja think was it good? tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: nothing . . . Is mine

A Time to Tell

Sessshoumaru, hugged his Rin tightly but gently so as not to crush her tiny body. Rin sighed against the torso of her Fluffy, this was the life, just her and her Fluffy. For once in her life she knew that things could never be better. She had their child and she was his mate.

The soft breathing of Sessshoumaru against her neck, and his arm slightly loosened assured her that he was sleeping. "Sleep well sweet Fluffy." she whispered before crawling out of his arms, to watch him. She could feel the coldness of the wind and soon wondered why she ever left the safety and warmth of his arms.

Jaken came running up to her with a cloak of what looked like wool or maybe it was fur, or perhaps something softer. "Milady!" he cried finally reaching her, his arms waving. "I found this for you!" Rin smiled and accepted the cloak.

"Thank you Jaken." Rin said softly. Tears formed in her eyes and she glanced over to where her mate slept. "Jaken?" Rin asked very softly. Jaken looked up at her, she was his Lady now. "What is it milady?" Rin laughed softly and looked at him. "Do you think." Rin paused for a moment. "That Sessshoumaru really loves me?" Rin bent her head down, gripping her stomach tightly.

"Ask him yourself." a voice came from behind. Rin turned around and there he was her Fluffy. Tears began to fall as she thought of how angry her mate must be. "Lord Sessshoumaru .I didn't mean it that way! " Rin cried out. Sessshoumaru walked towards her his arms open wide. "Of course I love you Rin." he whispered. Rin walked into his embrace, snuggling into his chest. "Forgive me for my doubt?" she asked softly.

Sessshoumaru let out a low chuckle and ran his long fingers through her soft hair. "I forgive you Rin." he whispered. Rin looked up ready to kiss him, when Sessshoumaru, placed his finger on her lips. "Not now Rin. Someone is coming."

888888888888888888

Who's coming? me I'm not sure

please R&Rfor me! Luv you all!


End file.
